


The Peacock and The Wolf

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It was the feather that had sparked the idea but once it was there Hizaki couldn't let it go, tonight he would play with his lover and as always their love making would be a memorable event.





	The Peacock and The Wolf

            “Kujaku-san, you've left one of your feathers,” Hizaki teased, as he picked an artificial peacock feather up from the floor. It belonged to Jasmine You, who had the same feathers decorating his hair right now as part of his stage costume.

            “Should I take it as a compliment, or an insult, that you’re calling me a peacock?” Jasmine teased as he turned to face his band mate, a sexy smile on his lips.

            “Perhaps a little of both,” Hizaki replied. “Peacocks are beautiful but I'm not so sure it means they get to prance around making sure everyone is aware of that fact.”

            “Maybe, maybe not,” Jasmine replied. “Either way you can keep the feather.”

            “Maybe I will.” Hizaki agreed, watching as Jasmine left with a wishful expression.

            “You two need to get drunk and find a room before this sexual tension becomes tangible.” Kamijo complained as he moved beside Hizaki, bemused by the way Hizaki still held onto the cheap feather as if it was a precious jewel.

 

            Hizaki had been thinking about Kamijo's comment all through band practise, it was true that it had been a couple of weeks since he'd last been alone with his boyfriend. It hadn't felt so long before, the days passing quickly, but it did now he was aware of it. He was horny but he didn't want to just use his boyfriend as a quick release, not this time.

            “Jasmine, can you do me a favour?” Hizaki asked, as they caught a moment of private.

            “Depends what it is.” Jasmine replied with a teasing smile. “If it's too do with work then the answer is no, I'm tired.”

            “Too tired to come to my house tonight and cook us dinner?” Hizaki asked.

            “Is this about wanting to be with me?” Jasmine asked. “Or just the fact you’re being lazy?”

            “It’s about wanting to be with you, but I need you to cook,” Hizaki reassured him. “I just need the time to set something up.”

            “I suppose I can cook then.” Jasmine said with a grin, he always did love Hizaki’s games.

 

            Jasmine was a decent chef and he'd outdone himself tonight, perhaps because he to was missing Hizaki's company. He'd been intrigued by what Hizaki had planned for the night but he didn't question him too much, anticipating the surprise.

            “Leave the pots,” Hizaki decided as he picked up a bag and handed it over to Jasmine. “Put this on and come to my room in ten minutes.”

            “Sure, why not.” Jasmine agreed, letting Hizaki leave the room before opening the bag. At the top was several peacock feathers like the ones he wore for work and some clips to attach them into his hair. He’d known Hizaki had loved the feathers but not that he had loved them this much. Kujaku-san really was a compliment then.

            Pulling out the corset, also a peacock design, Jasmine smirked. He'd actually worn this for Hizaki before, along with a long skirt that was slit to his hips on both sides. Perhaps he'd been Hizaki's peacock for a while, without even realising it? Hizaki was quick with his requests but hid what actually turned him on well, perhaps because he had no fetishes, or perhaps because he had several, even Jasmine couldn't answer and he didn't really feel like asking.

            Securing the buckle on the heeled sandals Jasmine wandered into the living room, where he checked himself in the mirror pleased with what he saw. He looked ready for a red-carpet event, like the kind of women who used such occasions to show of how sexy they were. Everything was concealed but nothing was really hidden either.

            Deciding it'd been long enough, Jasmine climbed the stairs and pushed open the door into Hizaki's room, smiling as the silk sheets and scattered feathers on the bed. It was gestures like this that really made being agreeable to Hizaki's requests worthwhile. There was no sign of Hizaki but he stepped towards the bed anyway, in hopes of finding some clue to what the guitarist had planned.

            Suddenly he was attacked and he fell face first into the bed, laughing as it could only be Hizaki pinning him down. He turned to smile at his lover, freezing as he caught sight of the yellow eyes staring back at him, contacts of course but there was something predatory about them. It was then he noticed the ears and started putting the pieces together.

            “Step back Okami-sama, let me see the beast that caught me,” Jasmine begged. So Hizaki was to be the wolf and he the prey? He could deal with that but first he needed to get a good luck at what his lover was wearing, he hadn't missed the transparent quality of Hizaki's clothes.

            “Fine,” Hizaki complained, sliding of the bed so Jasmine could look at his too short silk dress. He gave a twirl so Jasmine could take in the full deal before crawling onto the bed, pinning Jasmine back down, though they were facing now. “You're going to be a very appetising meal.”

            “Please, let me go.” Jasmine begged but Hizaki merely smiled and picked up one of the feathers which he trailed over Jasmine's lips.

            “Why would I ever do that?” Hizaki asked. “A man parading around like you do, is simply asking to be used by the wolf.”

            “Is that so?” Jasmine asked, feeling the light tickle against his cheek. He was hard already, he knew Hizaki could feel his erection pressing against him but he also knew the other wasn't going to be merciful after going to all this effort. As expected the feather was brushed against his skin once more, running over his shoulder blades before the feather was pushed down into his corset. Another was picked up and Jasmine laughed as it tickled him, until this too was pushed beside the first. By the time Hizaki was done he had a bodice full of feathers resting against his skin.

            “Beautiful, so beautiful.” Hizaki whispered leaning forward to kiss Jasmine. The feathers tickled him now, reminding him of the peacock he had captured. With a smug smile Hizaki moved down the bed, pulling down Jasmine's skirt until his erection was exposed. He gave it a playful lick before picking up another feather and stroking it down Jasmine's length.

            “Oh god.” Jasmine moaned.

            “Does it feel good?” Hizaki asked.

            “Surprisingly so.” Jasmine reassured him and bemused Hizaki ran the feathers over Jasmine again, surprised at just how turned on Jasmine was by this. He wondered if he could actually make Jasmine come like this so he picked up a second feather and teased Jasmine with this one too, until his lover was begging Hizaki for more.

            “Cum for me.” Hizaki begged, as Jasmine squirmed.

            “No, suck me,” Jasmine gasped. “I need more. Oh god!”

            “Maybe I like you like this.” Hizaki teased, slapping Jasmine's hand away as he worked up the pace of the feathers.

            “Bastard!” Jasmine got out but as the words left his mouth he felt his orgasm approaching and let go, coming over Hizaki's hand that had just reached out to stroke his length.

            “You didn't need help.” Hizaki laughed, as a pillow was flung at his face.

            “Torture. Blissful torture.” Jasmine gasped out.

            “And now you are spent. Time to bury you.” Hizaki teased, ripping open the pillow and pouring the feathers over his lover who began to laugh. Sex was about more than just getting off to Hizaki, it was a time to be playful and affectionate, perhaps he didn't believe in the romantic side and would certainly not look at sex as making love but he didn't feel their sex life was missing anything because of this.

            “Where are the handcuffs?” Jasmine asked.

            “Handcuffs?” Hizaki asked.

            “The furred ones, if I'm to be devoured by a wolf surely you don't want me to escape?” Jasmine teased.

            “No, I wouldn't like that.” Hizaki agreed, sliding off the bed to open a drawer on the other side.  His ass was pretty much on full display through the outfit and Jasmine couldn't move his eyes away. He loved Hizaki, he'd never known anyone like him and was more than honoured that Hizaki had chosen him to share his bed. 

            Returning with the handcuffs, Hizaki attached Jasmine's left wrist to his right before pinning both arms down above him. Smiling Hizaki captured Jasmine's lips with his own, moving his right hand between Jasmine's thighs, teasing his entrance for a moment before reaching for the lube. Jasmine made no struggle beneath him as he slid a lubed finger inside his lover and he prepared him kissing him the whole time until Hizaki couldn't bare waiting any longer. He was hard and desperate and he forced himself in his lover roughly knowing Jasmine had, in the past, experienced far harsher treatment than he was getting today.

            “Harder!” Jasmine screamed out, half laughing and half moaning as the feathers lifted from the bed. One fell in his mouth but Hizaki was there to remove it for him. Perhaps destroying that pillow wasn't so clever after all. Oh well what was done was done and he pounded into his lover harder and faster until he came. Unfinished he declared the wolf still hadn't finished devouring before he deep throated Jasmine's second erection of the night, sucking hard and fast, playing on the hungry wolf metaphor until Jasmine was calling out to god, or perhaps screaming Okami, it was hard to tell.

            “So Kujaku, was that fun?” Hizaki asked as he pulled Jasmine into his arms.

            “Of course,” Jasmine agreed. “But maybe next time, I should be the wolf.”

            “Maybe,” Hizaki agreed. “But can you really catch me?”

            “Perhaps not,” Jasmine agreed. “But trust me, next time I'm going to try.”

           


End file.
